Never Have I Ever
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: The New Direction decide to play Never have I ever and Kurt and Blaine might of...overshared. One-Shot. Rated M for sexual themes.


"Heeeey sexy baaaaby."

Kurt looks at him in amusement as Blaine drunkenly wraps his arms around his waist and sloppily kisses his cheek. "How drunk are you?"

"Hmmmm not that drunk, just giggly." He smiles against his neck as he feels Kurt's laugh resonate within him.

"You are too cute." Kurt wraps his arms around his cuddly boyfriend and kisses the tip of his nose, which just makes Blaine scrunch up his face in the most adorable little pout.

"Kiss?"

"Always." Kurt says as he pulls him into what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but Blaine snakes his tongue between his lips, making him moan a little. "I'm not drunk enough to make out in the middle of a party full of our friends."

It's only then that Blaine remembers exactly where they are, looking around Rachel's basement at their drunken friends, all in array of different stages of undress. It was Rachel's idea to celebrate their win at Nationals by another drunk fest in her basement, only this time Kurt is actually enjoying himself because Blaine isn't making out with anyone but him.

"Let's play a game!" Rachel calls very loudly right next to them. "Never have I ever!"

"Are we 12?" Kurt asks, diva eyebrow raised, but everyone just ignores him and carries on to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Blaine tries to coax him but Kurt just grabs two shots and downs them.

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

* * *

"Okay who's first?" Tina asks as she looks around the circle, knowing some will be very willing and even graphic – Puck and Santana – whilst some will be a little more restrained – Finnocence.

On the other side of the circle to her is Kurt and Blaine, who sit there with Kurt leaning between Blaine's legs against his chest. "You'll be in trouble if you keep doing that to my neck."

Blaine chuckles darkly where he sits, it vibrating through against his skin, slowly kissing his way down Kurt's neck, leaving small marks in his wake. Their moment is broken when Santana calls, very loudly, "Okay teen gays stop eating face for just a few minutes so we can begin."

Kurt of course blushes bright red, but Blaine just looks up with a smirk on his smug grin on his face as he asks, "What we drinking?"

"Pick your poison, we have vodka, rum, beer…"

"Anything strong." Kurt says bluntly, as he is passed a vodka and coke, his eyes widened as he takes a sip – wow that's intense. Whilst Blaine just happily sips from his red cup, the alcohol before obviously numbing his taste buds.

"Okay, if you've done what the person says you have to drink, got it?"

After everyone agrees they settle down with Rachel starting out, "Never have I ever… _skinny dipped!"_ She's looking around the group as if she's just asked the most scandalous question, but in reality everyone just rolls their eyes as Santana, Puck, Quinn, Britney, Blaine and a blushing Kurt take a drink.

"Ooooh, you actually got Kurt the prude to do something scandalous? Do tell."

"Not. Drunk. Enough." Kurt says as he all but drowns his drink.

"Neither bro." Finn says from across the circle, with a grimace on his face.

"Never have I ever had sex." Said ever so quietly by a timid, curious Mercedes.

Of course, Santana, Quinn, Puck and Britney drink, but so does Finn, Rachel and even… _Kurt and Blaine…?_

 _"_ _I knew it!"_ Screams Puck, pointing an accusing finger at them as Kurt tries to hide his face in Blaine's neck.

"Wanky."

 _"_ _Dude!"_

 _"_ _What?!"_ Kurt snaps.

"I'll bet they're filthy."

"Oh god." Kurt just pushes himself back into Blaine's neck.

 _"_ _That's my brother!"_

"Okaaaay let's move on shall we?" Blaine finally buts in, looking expectantly at the group.

"No I want the details."

"Dude, they're gay. It would be _gay_ sex." Sam says, looking confusedly at Puck.

He just shrugs innocently, "Sex is sex."

"Never have I ever been interested in gay sex when I'm straight." Kurt says, with a now smug grin across his face, finally retaliating.

"Fuck you." Puck takes a drink but then says with a grin of his own. "Never have I ever had sex with my brother in the house."

All of the colour drains from Kurt's face as he pointedly avoids Finns gaze while he takes a sip.

 _"_ _DUDE!"_

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl!"

"Don't bring us into it!" Sam exclaims as he takes a drink, as well as Finn, Mike and Puck.

"Okay, okay, okay. Never have I ever… done it in my brother's bed!" Puck says, smirking.

Finn looks like he's just about to pass out as he carefully watches Kurt, "Please give me some credit. Finn's bed is dirtier than the sidewalk, I would never do it there." Finn releases a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding, whilst Puck just looks disappointed.

Kurt, now curious, "Never have I ever kissed a boy."

"Hey! Don't attack me!" Blaine says, sipping at his drink.

"Dude, you know that includes you right?"

"Yes Sam. I am well aware." Kurt drawls as he takes a sip, but he looks on as Puck takes his own subtle sip. "I knew it."

"You're not getting that story."

Kurt, eyebrow raised, mouth open to give a witty retort, is interrupted by his loud boyfriend, "You can't go against me like that! It is so on Hummel!"

"Blaine! Don't you _dare!"_

"Never have I ever been freaked out by porn!"

" _I hate you!"_ Kurt just about screams, talking a large gulp of alcohol, which he can feel running through his system now, "Never have I ever came from just kissing!"

 _"_ _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"_ Blaine, truly shocked, shouts, "Never have I ever given road head!"

Kurt, now permanently read, "I assure you _that_ will never be happening again!" He smirks as Blaine pouts, knowing this will definitely floor him. "Never have I EVER given a _lap dance!"_

"NEVER HAVE I EVER PASSED OUT DURING SEX!"

 _"_ _BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!"_

Fin.


End file.
